Sasunaru
by FoxGirl-kun
Summary: Sasuke.. te quedaras conmigo?
1. Chapter 1

**LO QUE A CONTINUACION LEERAN NO ES APTO PARA NINOS MENORES ESTO ES sASUXnARU B+ Y PUEDE CONTENER ESENAS SEXUALES NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS!**

**Naruto esta sentado en su casa y de pronto la ventana se abre y el voltea pero no hay nadie asi que cierra la ventana**

**y las cortinas por que se iva a cambiar . Cuando cierra las cortinas algo lo jala y cae al suelo , naruto voltea pero no hay nadie asi que se soba luego se quita la camisa pero cuando esta apunto de quitarse los pantalones oye una voz que lo llama. Naruto corre desde el baño hacia la sala pero no ve nada, hacia su cuarto y ve a sasuke comodamente sentado en su cama. Naruto se sonroja y corre hacia la puerta . Pero la puerta estaba cerrada.**

**Sasuke: vas a algun lado?**

**Naruto sonrojado: porque has cerrado la puerta?**

**Sasuke: porque te conosco y deduje que cuando me vieras querrias llamar a sakura para que me viera tambien**

**Naruto sonrojado: acaso leiste mi mente? cuanto tiempo te quedaras sasuke?**

**Sasuke: el que sea nesesario para saciar mis nesecidades**

**Naruto: a que nesecidades te refieres?**

**Sasuke sonrie y extiende su mano: ven aca naruto..**

**Naruto camina hacia sasuke: que quieres ?**

**Sasuke empuja a naruto contra la pared**

**Naruto sonrojado: sasuke..! que crees que estas haciendo!!**

**Sasuke muerde a naruto en el cuello y empieza a lamer su sangre**

**Naruto sonrojado: sasuke!! sueltame!! basta!!**

**Sasuke ve a naruto a los ojos con una mirada fria sin expresion alguna**

**Naruto sonrojado siente que su carazon late con rapidez:sasuke...**

**Sasuke toma el brazo de naruto y lo lanza a la cama**

**Naruto sonrojado: ugh!**

**Sasuke se aproxima a la cama: no te preocupes esto terminara pronto!**

**Naruto sonrojado: no! alejate!!**

**Sasuke activa el sharingan: entonces naruto lo haras a mi modo o prefieres a la fuerza?**

**Naruto sonrojado mira a los ojos de sasuke y siente que su cuerpo se pone caliente poco a poco**

**Sasuke: pues cual es tu respuesta?**

**Naruto respirando rapido: p..por..que... me...haces...esto...**

**Sasuke: hun porque me gustas por eso**

**Naruto sonrojado: sa...su..ke..**

**Sasuke toma la mano de naruto , lo jala y le da un beso **

**Naruto sonrojado:ngh sa..su..ke ngh uhn!**

**Naruto empuja a sasuke: sa..su..ke... ah.! p-para de una vez!**

**Sasuke sonrie: creo que sera a la fuerza no?**

**Naruto: ah!.... alejate...**

**Sasuke: ata las manos de naruto a la cama**

**Naruto: sa...su...ke...!**

**Sasuke le da un beso a naruto luego lame su cuello y baja hacia su abdomen**

**Naruto: Sasuke!! que crees que estas haciendo!!**

**Sasuke desabrocha el pantalon de naruto**

**Naruto mueve su cuerpo de un lado al otro**

**Sasuke hace una seña de manos y en ese momento el cuerpo de naruto se cubre con 2 grandes serpientes**

**Sasuke: te vas a estar quieto o quieres que mis amigas te muerdan?**

**Naruto sonrojado: no..**

**Sasuke: eso esta mejor y si intentas gritar te patare la boca y tu no quieres eso o si? **

**Naruto: n-no...**

**Sasuke: bien**

**Sasuke toma el p*** de naruto y lo lame luego se lo mete a la boca**

**Naruto: ah... ahh! sa..su...ke.. p-...para.. po..porfa....vor**

**Sasuke cubre la boca de naruto: no dijas nada oh sino **

**Naruto muerde la mano de sasuke: basta dejame!!**

**Sasuke: auch! dobe pagaras por eso ...**

**Sasuke quita la venda de los ojos de naruto y baja sus pantolenes**

**Naruto sonrojado: detente que haces?!?!**

**Sasuke sonrie: ya lo veras..**

**Sasuke baja los boxers de naruto y entra en el**

**Naruto: aaaahhhhh! ah...! ah!!**

**Sasuke sonrojado: Naruto...**

**Naruto: ah! a! sacalo... sasuke..!**

**Sasuke sonrojado pensando: como dice mi nombre me hace exitarme mas**

**Naruto:ah!...sa..su...**

**Sasuke embiste a naruto**

**Naruto:aaaahhhh!! Sasuke!!**

**Sasuke besa a naruto y le susura algo al oido**

**Naruto: uh? ah!**

**Sasuke sale de el con fuerza**

**Naruto pierde el conocimeinto: Sa...su...ke...**

**Al dia siguiente**

**Naruto despierta muy alarmado y ve que aun sigue desnudo asi que toma una camisa ,se la pone luego sale a ver si sasuke sigue en su casa pero por desgracia sasuke ya no esta se siente debastado pero de pronto recuerda que sasuke le habia susurado algo al oido**

***flashback***

**Sasuke: Naruto... deja de buscarme...te amo y ....no quiero que te lastimen.. porque... eres la persona mas importante para mi...**

***end of flashback***

**Naruto se sonroja pero al mismo tiempo empieza a llorar y dice: sasuke yo tambien te amo...**

**Despues de una horas naruto decide tomar un baño cuando sale se viste y va a ichiraku ramen a comer pero antes de salir de ichiraku ve a sakura sentada con una mirada de tristeza .Naruto se sorprende al ver esto asi que decide ir a ver que le ha se sienta a la par de ella y le pregunta**

**Naruto: sakura-chan porque estas triste?**

**Sakura : no es nada naruto...**

**Naruto sonriendo: oh vamos sakura-chan sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea! venga dime que te ha pasado**

**Sakura voltea a ver a naruto**

**Sakura: Pues veras naruto ayer fui visitada por sai quien me dijo que habian capturado a sasuke pero**

**Naruto: ah! ese sai siempre haciendo un escandalo espera dijiste que capturaron a sasuke?**

**Sakura: si pero eso no es todo**

**Naruto:!!!??**

**Sakura: sai dijo que nadie nisiquiera nosotros podiamos verlo ya que estaba bajo la custodia de anbus**

**Naruto alterado: Que eso no puede ser!! ire ha hablar con abuela tsunade ahora mismo**

**Sakura: naruto espera!**

**Naruto: que pasa sakura-chan!?**

**Sakura sonrojada: eso no es todo... naruto tambien he estado pensando y creo que..... me gustas...**

**Naruto un poco sonrojado: sakura-chan**

**Sakura sonrojada: pues veras... con esto de la confesion de hinata.... no creo que te guste mas....**

**Naruto: Sakura-chan ! sabes que eso no es asi!!**

**Sakura: huh?**

**Naruto abraza a sakura**

**Naruto: tu eres una de las personas que mas me importan sakura-chan..**

**Sakura al oir esto no puede evitar darle un beso a supuesto naruto se sorprende pero ve que a lo lejos esta sasuke disfrasado como un anbu de mascara como de una serpiente .Derepente sasuke se voltea y camina hacia un callejon se queda viendo al callejon y rompe el beso**

**Sakura sorprendida: Naruto?**

**Naruto: Sakura-chan hay algo que debo hacer primero**

**Naruto corre hacia el callejon obscuro donde sasuke entro**

**Sakura piensa: debe ser timido... pero que va ... lo bese!! gyaaaa! que lindo**

**Mientras que en el callejon**

**Naruto: sasuke?!?! sasuke donde estas!! sasuke!!**

**Sasuke: ....... dobe....**

**Naruto voltea pero sasuke lo pone boca abajo contra la pared**

**Sasuke:.... si que eres un niño malo..... quisiste engañarme...**

**Naruto: c-claro que no sakura fue la que me beso!**

**Sasuke: no pongas pretextos inutiles no te servira...**

**Naruto: pero esto no es ningun pretexto ES LA VERDAD!!**

**Sasuke tapa la boca de naruto**

**Sasuke: dobe.. no grites acaso quieres que me encuentren!!**

**Naruto: mmhmmmm mjmm!!**

**Sasuke suelta a naruto: sera mejor que te vayas.... pero si dices algo sobre mi.... nunca mas me volveras a ver entendiste..?**

**Naruto cae al suelo voltea levanta la vista y ve a los ojos de sasuke**

**Naruto : sasuke!! espera!!**

**Sasuke: Mangekyou Sharingan!**

**naruto empieza a sentirse mareado y de pronto cae al suelo casi inconsiente pero cuando cae hace ruido haci que uno cazadores anbu sallieron corriendo para ver que pasaba y vieron a naruto tirado en el que lo cargaron y asumieron que habia estado entrenando y que habia caido al suelo por que se habia quedado sin chakra**

**pero lo dejaron en casa de sakura ya que habian encontrado un pistas de que sasuke estubo en la casa de naruto. Cuando naruto desperto vio a sakura**

**Naruto: s-s-sa-sakura-chan?**

**Sakura: Naruto! estas bien?**

**Naruto se levanta: si estoy bien**

**Naruto se cae al suelo**

**Sakura: naruto no intentes levantarte aun estas muy debil!**

**Naruto: debil?**

**Sakura: si ! un anbu te encontro en el suelo y casi sin nada de chakra**

**Naruto pensando: sera esto lo que hace el mangekyou sharingan de sasuke?**

**Naruto: debo ir a buscar a sasuke...**

**Sakura: pero que dices.. naruto no estas en condiciones de salir y nisiquiera de levan-**

**Naruto se levanta**

**Naruto: tengo que ir sakura-chan**

**Sakura ve a los ojos de naruto y ve que no son los bellos ojos azules sino rojos. derepente ve un chakra rojo saliendo de naruto pero al mismo tiempo siente que el aire se vuelve mas pesado y no puede respirar. Naruto se da cuenta de que sakura esta sofocandose asi que decide no usar el kyuubi. Sakura se desmaya, naruto ve que sakura tiene la cara azul asi que le da respiracion boca a boca para hacer que respirara otra vez pero ve que no esta sirviendo y las lagrimas se dezlisan en la cara de naruto ,pero luego ella respira otra la abraza y las lagrimas siguen brotando de sus en ese momento penso que sakura estaba muerta pero cuando respiro no pudo evitar de abrazarla**

**Naruto: sakura-chan estaba muy austado pense que te habia matado*sniff***

**Sakura: naruto..**

**Naruto: lo lamento sakura-chan te prometo que nunca mas usare el kyuubi otra vez**

**Sakura abraza a naruto**

**Sakura: no te preocupes naruto.. todo esta bien...**

**Pero naruto y sakura no habian notado que sasuke los estaba viendo atra vez de la ventana lo unico que se oyo fue el ruido del aire .Sasuke fue a su casa y se entrego a los anbus que lo buscaban pero el sabia que se un crimminal en el libro bingo de los cazadores anbu debia morir , pero lady tsunade intervino y decidio solo ponelerle un rastreador en caso de que extraviara. lady tsunade al instante volvio a sasuke un cazador anbu .Asi que pasaron 2 años. naruto se volvio hokage y sakura jounin . Naruto y sakura estaban saliendo pero naruto aun tenia sentimientos por sasuke que aunque amenudo lo negaba el sabia que era verdad. asi que un dia que fue a comprar ramen a la tienda vio a sasuke quien le sonrio**

**Naruto sonrojado: waaaaaahhhh!!**

**Sasuke : que te pasa usuratonkachi?**

**Naruto sonrojado: nada y nada sigue comprando tus cosas**

**Sasuke acercandose: cual de estos dos me recomiendas para el te de manzanilla o rosa de jamaica?**

**Naruto sonrojado: waahh! tebayo no te acerques tanto!!**

**naruto golpea a sasuke**

**Sasuke:con que quieres peliar arreglemos esto afuera**

**sasuke toma la mano de naruto y camina hacia el lugar de entrenamiento**

**Naruto: hey sueltame!! yo nunca acepte este duelo! ademas sakura-chan me esta esperando para la cena!**

**Sasuke se acerca a naruto y toca su cara**

**Naruto sonrojado: estas haciendo no me toques!!**

**Sasuke: dime naruto sigues teniendo sentimientos por mi?**

**Naruto sonrojado: no se de que hablas!!**

**Sasuke: oh vamos naruto no lo puedes ocultar**

**Naruto sonrojado: ya te dije que no se de lo que estas hablando**

**sasuke besa a naruto apasionadamente**

**naruto rompe el beso apasionado**

**Naruto sonrojado: que rayos fue eso!!!**

**Sasuke: queria ver si aun te gusta la forma en que te beso**

**Naruto sonrojado: tebayo! deja de besarme o tocarme!! no me gusta!!**

**Sasuke lame el cuello de naruto**

**Sasuke: entonces esto no te gusta?**

**Naruto: tebayo!! pervertidote!! dejame en paz!!**

**Sasuke rompe la camisa de naruto y lame su abdomen**

**Naruto sonrojado: tebayo!! d-detente... p-porfavor....**

**Sasuke baja los pantalones junto con los boxers de naruto y agarra su p*** , lo lame luego lo chupa**

**Naruto sonrojado: gyaaaaa~! s-sasuke...!**

**Sasuke nota que naruto se voltea**

**Naruto sonrojado: ah..! ya.. no... mas...**

**Sasuke se levanta y baja sus pantalones**

**Sasuke: sabes naruto nunca debiste voltearte asi**

**Naruto sonrojado : que?**

**Sasuke embiste a naruto**

**Naruto sonrojado grita: aaaaaahhhhh!!.... ahhhh!!**

**Sasuke lo embiste una y otra vez**

**Naruto sonrojado: p... por ..que ... solo... a... mi... sasuke...**

**Sasuke sonrojado: por que eres el unico que me atrae**

**Naruto sonrojado: que mal pretexto**

**Sasuke enjado: no es un pretexto**

**Sasuke saca su p*** y voltea a naruto luego lo embiste**

**Naruto sonrojado: aaaaahhhh!!!**

**Sasuke sonrojado: n.. naruto... ngh..**

**Naruto sonrojado: s-sakura me esta esperando..**

**Sasuke sonrojado: bien pero la proxima vez haras todo lo que te diga sin ningun pretexto ok?**

**Naruto sonrojado: ah! esta bien ah!**

**Sasuke sale de naruto y el semen chorrea de su p*** cuando lo saca**

**Naruto sonrojado: waaaaaaahhh!**

**Sasuke sube sus pantalones y levanta a naruto**

**Sasuke: bien usuratonkachi te ayudare a vestirte...**

**Naruto sonrojado: no nesecito tu ayuda tebayo~! ya hiciste demasiado**

**Sasuke sube los pantalones e boxers de naruto**

**Naruto saca de su bolsa otra camisa y se la pone**

**Naruto sonrojado: nunca hagas eso otra vez tebayo!**

**Naruto sale corriendo hacia otro lado**

**Sasuke sonrie: ... no te preocupes usuratonkachi la proxima vez tu haras todo...**

**Mientras donde esta naruto**

**Naruto: ah.. ese tebayo ... no puedo creer que me aya hecho eso... si sakura estas marcas me preguntara donde he estado y se enojara conmigo**

***imagina a sakura enojada***

**Sakura: naruto acaso has estado con mujeres?!?!**

**Naruto: no no nada de eso**

**Sakura: ENTONCES EXPLICA ESAS MARCAS EN TU CUELLO Y EN TODO TU CUERPO!!**

***termina de imaginar***

**Naruto: uy tan solo de imaginarmelo me dan escalofrios**

**Naruto camina y ve su reloj: QUE!!! pero que ya son las nueve ?!?!ese tebayo me hizo perder much tiempo!!! tengo que ir a la casa de sakura-chan antes de que se enoje!!**

**Naruto sale corriendo pero choca con alguien**

**Naruto: hey fijate por donde vas**

**Sasuke sonrie: Oh hokage ya esta listo para la segunda ronda?**

**Naruto: aahhh! alejate de mi deprabado sexual!!**

**Sasuke cara de WTF: depravado sexual!?!?!**

**Naruto: oh no que tarde es!! tengo que ir a casa de sakura**

**Naruto sale corriendo a todo vapor hacia la casa de sakura ignorando a sasuke**

**Sasuke: ah naruto... tan apurado como siempre**

**Mientras que en la casa de sakura**

**naruto corre y corre lo mas que puede pero la casa de sakura sigue estando muy lejos asi que decide tomar un atajo pero el atajo conducia a un lugar donde estaban todos lo fugitivos de la carcel que sasuke no habia podido atrapar**

**Naruto: hay voy tarde voy tarde!!**

**Un fugitivo agarra el brazo de naruto**

**Fugitivo lider: a donde cree que va hokage?**

**Naruto alterado: hey sueltame poco seso! que voy tarde! !**

**Fugitivo lider: acaso me llamaste poco seso?!?! tu hokage de pacotilla**

**Naruto clava varios kunais en el brazo del fugitivo lo que provoca que el fugitivo lider lo suelte**

**Fugitivo lider: mi brazo tu pagaras por esto!**

**Fugitivo lider golpea el estomago y clava varios kunais provocando que naruto escupa sangre**

**Naruto: dejame no sabes con quien te metes!!**

**Fugitivo lider: solo porque seas el hokage no se significa que te tenga miedo!**

**Naruto le hace el rasengan y lo manda volando pero de repente varios otros fugitivos aparecen de todas partes y lo atacan por detras luego lo atan a un poste donde le clavan kunais, shurikens,katanas y lo golpean .**

**Fugitivo lider: ahora ya no eres tan rudo verdad ''hokage''!**

**Naruto sangrando: callate!**

**Los ojos de naruto empiezan a ponerse rojos y el chakra en el aire se torna pesado .**

**Naruto recuerda: Sakura-chan te prometo que no usare el kyuubi otra vez**

**En ese momento el chakra de naruto se vuelve el normal y sus ojos se ponen azules otra vez**

**Fugitivo lider: este muchacho es! rapido matenlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde!!**

**Todos los fugitivos estaban apunto de matar a naruto cuando los cazadores especiales anbu llegan y les dan una paliza**

**Enseguida el fugitivo lider siente una patada cortecia de un anbu con mascara de serpiente **

**???: hokage se encuentra bien?**

**Naruto en el poste sangrando y viendo borroso: q-quien eres?**

**??? desata a naruto: ya esta! estas bien?**

**Naruto cae en lo brazos del anbu desmayado**

**???: como te atreves ha hacerle esto al hokage! pagaras por esto!**

**Fugitivo: jajaja claro como si pudieras hacerme gran cosa jajaj recuerdas terminaste en el suelo cuando te enfrentaste conmigo**

**???: eso no volvera a pasar Mangekyou sharingan!!**

**Fugitivo : que es eso?**

**???: Amaterasu!**

**El fugitvito arde en el fuego morado mientras el anbu carga a naruto y le dice**

**???: no te preocupes naruto ya estoy aqui**

**el anbu corre hacia el hospital , donde entra y dice**

**???: Por favor nesecito ayuda! el hokage ha sido masacrado y esta perdiendo mucha sangre**

**Sakura: oh mi dios naruto! rapido ponlo aqui**

**Sakura: dios mio estas armas tienen veneno rapido quiero que cuando cuente a 3 saques todas las armas que puedas ok?**

**???:si!**

**Sakura: 1, 2, 3!**

**??? saca todas las armas clavadas de cuerpo de naruto**

**Naruto: gaaaaaahhhh!**

**Sakura: por favor naruto aguanta! traeme esa medicina de alla**

**???: aqui esta**

**Naruto: aaaahhhhh! ahhh!!**

**Sakura injecta a naruto con la medicina**

**Naruto: ah.. ahhh..**

**???: avisame si su condicion mejora tengo una mision**

**Sakura: si! y porfavor intenta no sobre pasarte oh sino ya sabes lo que pasara con tus ojos**

**??? camina: si ya lo se no tienes que recordarmelo siempre**

**Al dia siguiente**

**Naruto: mmm**

**Sakura: Naruto? puedes oirme?**

**Naruto abre los ojos: sakura...chan?**

**Sakura: si naruto soy yo**

**Naruto se levanta: sakura-chan lamento no poder llegado..**

**Sakura: no te preocupes por eso... no es tu culpa ser atacado de ese modo**

**Naruto: de que hablas?**

**Sakura: no lo recuerdas?**

**Naruto: no**

**Sakura: pues ayer fuiste atacado por fugitivos **

**Naruto: ninjas fugitivo... un momento ya lo recuerdo! sakura-chan debo continuar con el trabajo**

**Sakura: de que hablas estas debil!**

**Naruto camina de un lado al otro: no vez no estoy debil ahora donde esta mi ropa?**

**Sakura: por alla**

**Naruto: jeje gracias**

**Naruto corre a cambiarse luego se despide de sakura y camina hacia la oficina donde tiene mucho trabajo que hacer**

**Naruto: muy bien ya estoy aqui...! hun me pregunto quien era ese anbu mascara de serpiente oh bueno a seguir con el trabajo**

**Hinata entra hacia la oficina del hokage muy alterada: hokage-sama hokage-sama!!**

**Naruto: que pasa hinata?**

**Hinata: no encontramos a sasuke**

**Naruto: que como que no lo encuentran!?!?**

**Hinata: hemos buscado en todas partes incluso sus compañeros han desaparecido**

**Naruto: no puede ser! esto lo solucionare yo mismo hasta entonces no quiero que nadie se entere que sali de la villa entendiste?**

**Hinata: si!**

**Naruto : bien!**

**Naruto toma el localizador luego sale de la aldea**

**Naruto:sasuke donde estas**

***flashback de cuando eran pequeños***

**En el valle de la del fin**

**Naruto corriendo hacia sasuke: Sasuke !! a donde planeas ir**

**Sasuke se voltea: ire con el hombre que me puso esta marca en el cuello**

**Naruto: no puedes ir con el! es un demente!**

**Sasuke: tu no puedes hacer nada para detenerme**

**Naruto sale corriendo hacia sasuke: Sasuke!!**

***termina el flashback***

**Naruto piensa: sasuke..**

**biip biip el localizador suena**

**Naruto corriendo: uh? ah es sasuke!! esta en esa casa de alla**

**Naruto llega a la casa pero lo unico que ve es aun anbu con mascara de serpiente y cree que el localizador esta fallando hasta que oye al anbu decir**

**???: Usuratonkachi**

**Naruto : Sasuke?! donde estas?!?!**

**el anbu se quita la mascara: pues aqui tonto..**

**Naruto: sasuke!! eres un anbu?!?!**

**Sasuke: pues claro que si!**

**Naruto: jejeje no lo sabia**

**Sasuke se distrae en eso 5 anbu de la aldea del sonido toman a sasuke y lo sostienen**

**Sasuke: estos son los ninjas que mataron a mi escuadron**

**Naruto: dejamelo a mi los acabare con un solo jutsu!**

**Sasuke ve a kabuto atras de naruto con una katana en su mano**

**Naruto mega rasenga-**

**Sasuke: Cuidado naruto! cuidado!!**

**Sasuke se libera y cubre a naruto**

**Kabuto atrabiesa la katana en el corazon de sasuke **

**Naruto en shock q-que.... q-quien...**

**Kabuto saca la katana de sasuke**

**Sasuke cae al suelo y su sangre se riega por todo el piso**

**Sasuke: ugh.. naruto...**

**Kabuto nuestra mision fallo restrocedan retrocedan!**

**Sasuke Eres un tonto Usurantonkachi.. ugh**

**Naruto levanta a sasuke: Sasuke..! por que?!?**

**Sasuke: No lo se.. ugh.. mi cuerpo se movio por si solo... ugh**

**Naruto Sasuke!! por favor no te mueras!**

**Sasuke: ugh... dobe.... y-yo siempre te odie cuando heramos niños pero.. ugh... me gustas mas de lo que imaginas**

**Naruto sasuke tu tambien me gustas y mucho! no te mueras! **

**Sasuke ponte ascerca naruto no te puedo ver**

**Naruto se pone mas cerca: sasuke..**

**Sasuke besa a naruto**

**Naruto : sasuke?**

**Sasuke: hehe solo estoy jugando dobe.. no creiste que realmente me matarian tan facilmente verdad**

**Naruto enjoado: ahh! tu teme! me pegaste un susto! no lo hagas otra vez!**

**Sasuke: heh con que si estas enaorado de mi no?**

**Naruto sonrojado: me engañaste para decirlo tu teme!**

**Sasuke: heh**

**Naruto deja caer a sasuke: tonto!**

**Sasuke. ouch dobe! realmente me caeria bien un doctor ahora mismo**

**Naruto: dejame vendarte**

**Sasuke: bien**

**Naruto venda a sasuke**

**Sasuke: serias una bonita enfermera sabes naruto**

**Naruto : callate teme! no me hagas golpearte!**

**Sasuke se levanta y naruto sigue limpiando**

**Sasuke: incluso serias una buena ama de casa sabes naruto**

**Naruto: teme! callate**

**Naruto ve una cocina y empieza a cocinar felizmente**

**Sasuke se sienta en la mesa: Sabes me encantaria tenerte viviendo en mi casa**

**Naruto sonrojado: te dije que te callaras sasuke! acaso no entiendes lo que callarse se significa?**

**Naruto volvea pero ve que sasuke esta parado enfrente de el**

**Naruto sonrojado: teme ! estas muy cerca alejate un poco..**

**Sasuke: por que quiero ver si preparas la comida adecuadamente**

**Naruto. a que te refieres con eso!**

**Sasuke: mira depende de que vas a cocinar todo tiene un orden y reglas que segir!**

**Naruto: sasuke me estas asustando**

**Sasuke toma la mano de naruto**

**Sasuke susurra al oido de naruto: oye naruto no quieres que hagamos un pie de limon?**

**Naruto sonrojado: esta bien creo**

**Sasuke besa la mejilla de naruto: buen chico**

**Naruto sonrojado: teme! no hagas eso!**

**Sasuke : entonces comenzemos con el pie**

**Naruto: haber cuales son los ingredientes**

**Sasuke le da un pedazo de papel a naruto con los '' ingredientes''**

**Naruto: oh gracias sasuke**

***naruto lee los ingredientes***

**Ingredientes para hacer un pie de limon**

**2 tazas de harina/ galleta maria**

**1 taza de azucar**

**1 huevo**

**3 limones**

**levadura**

**un bote de leche condensada**

**crema de mani**

**una cama**

**sasuke**

**naruto**

***termina de leer***

**Naruto: parece facil hagaoslo! pero aun no entiendo para que es la cama**

**Sasuke : ya lo veras naru**

**Naruto y Sasuke empiezan a hacer el pie cuando lo terminan se van a konoha ,sasuke le dice a naruto que lo acompañe a su casa y el inocente de naruto lo acompaña entonces sasuke toma el pie y carga a naruto hasta su cuarto donde pone el pie en una mesa y lanza a naruto a la cama**

**Naruto sonrojado: teme! que es esto por que me arrogaste asi a tu cam-**

**Sasuke nosebleed: que lindo**

**Naruto: sasuke pervertidote!!**

**Sasuke: bien .. no importa vete con tu pie.... tomare una siesta**

**sasuke se quita la camisa y se acuesta en la cama luego se tapa***

**Naruto sonrojado: sasuke..**

**Naruto se mete debajo de las colchas donde sasuke esta***

**Sasuke siente que algo esta entre sus piernas asi que levanta lascolchas y ve a naruto sin pantalones solo con una camisa***

**Sasuke sonrojado: naruto?**

**Naruto sonrojado: callate querias hacerlo lo tienes..!**

**Sasuke: Naruto .. solo ve ha casa..**

**Naruto desabrocha lo pantalones de sasuke y toma su p*** y lo chupa**

**Sasuke se sonroja pero sigue sin ver pero naruto nota que sasuke sigue sin querer verlo haci que, Naruto se quita la camisa y pone su trasero en el p*** de sasuke y baja. Sasuke al sentir eso reacciona y ve a naruto sentado de un momento a otro el besa el cuello de naruto**

**Sasuke: naruto te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer!? ahora ya no prodre conternerme mas**

**Naruto sonrie**

**Sasuke levanata a naruto y le da la vuelta**

**Naruto: ah! sasuke.. aaah!**

**Sasuke pone su p*** en el *** de naruto y lo embiste**

**Naruto: aahhhh!**

**Sasuke: ngh.. naruto!**

**Naruto; ah! aahh..! sasu..ke!**

**Sasuke se acerca a naruto y le da un beso pero sasuke lo embiste con mas fuerza**

**Naruto: ahhh! sa...su..ke!**

**Sasuke: na..ru..to..**

**Sasuke eyacula en naruto **

**Naruto: waahhh!!! sasuke!! **

**Sasuke besa a naruto en el cuello luego lo lame **

**Naruto: sa...su...ke... besame.. p..porfavor!!**

**Sasuke: como desees**

**Sasuke besa a naruto**

**Naruto: Mas sasuke mas!**

**Sasuke embiste a naruto con mas fuerza que antes**

**Naruto: ahh!.. sa..su.. ahh!**

**Sasuke susurra al oido de naruto**

**Sasuke: naruto ahora sacare mi p*****

**Naruto: ah! si..**

**Sasuke besa la fente de naruto y sale de el .Naruto agotado, sasuke lo abraza y ambos quedan dormidos profundamente**

**end of the first chapter (se me olvido como se dice en español)**


	2. Chapter 2

2nd chapter of sasunaru

si no te gusta el yaoi o el shonen-ai no leas esta historia sasunaru pero si eres una yaoista como yo te aseguro que te encantara aunque tengas un nosebleed hehe disfrutenlo!

Naruto despierta por la mañana y ve a sasuke aun dormido profundamente asi que decide ir a hacer el desayuno , asi que naruto empieza a cocinar cuando termina decide tomar una ducha, en ese momento sasuke despierta y ve que naruto no esta solo esta el desayuno asi que sasuke se preocupa y busca a naruto por todo el lugar hasta que de ultimo decide buscar naruto en el baño

Sasuke: Naruto estas aqu-

Naruto se tapa: sasuke?! pervertido que haces aqui!! toca antes de entrar!!

Sasuke: no te tapes naruto despues de todo ya te he visto desnudo...

Naruto sonrojado: si pero eso fue diferente!

Sasuke entrando al baño: naruto..

Naruto sonrojado: sasuke.. po-por que no vas a comer algo.. prepare el desayuno..

Sasuke: sabes lo que quiero come ahora....

Naruto sonrojado: que es lo que quieres comer

Sasuke: a ti

Naruto sonrojado: no señor! hoy tengo mucho trabajo que hacer en la oficina y tu tambien!

Sasuke recuestra su cabeza en el hombro de naruto: ...... esta bien... puedes hacerlo despues...

Naruto sonrojado sasuke...

Sasuke baja la mano y frota el p*** de naruto

Naruto sonrojado: sa..su..ke...

Sasuke frota con mas fuerza el p*** de naruto

Naruto sonrojado: ah... ahh.. sasuke.. no.. mas..

Sasuke deja de frotar a naruto: esta bien pero quiero ver que lo hagas tu solo

Naruto sonrojado:ahh... mi cuerpo esta... tan caliente...

Sasuke: vamos dejame ver como lo haces..

Naruto frota su p***: ah... ahh... sasuke.... sasuke... ahhh...

Sasuke sonrojado: hun...

Naruto sonrojado: sasuke... ah!

Sasuke se acerca a naruto y lo empieza a frotar

Naruto sonrojado: sasuke... ah!

Sasuke susurra al oido de naruto: quieres que lo hagamos aqui o en la cama

Naruto sonrojado: ah... en.. la cama...

Sasuke sonrie y jala a naruto hasta la cama

Naruto: sa..su

Sasuke chupa el p*** de naruto

Naruto: uwaaahhh!! ah! sasuke voy a

*eyacula*

Sasuke lame: realmente te gusta esto no naruto?

Naruto sonrojado: ahh!

Sasuke besa a naruto pero luego mete sus dedos en el a** de naruto

Naruto sonrojado: ah!! nghh

Sasuke empieza a lamer el cuepo de naruto y mete sus dedos mas

Naruto sonrojado ahh! sasuke..! ahh... ya ponlo..

Sasuke sonrojado: naruto... te aseguro que lo disfrutaras

Sasuke saca sus dedos y mete su p*** en el a** de naruto

Naruto sonrojado: waaahhhh!

Sasuke embiste a naruto y luego lo voltea y lo embiste

Naruto: ahhh!

Despues de unas horas

Naruto sale de la casa de sasuke y va a su oficina donde esta sai

Sai: buenos dias hokage~!

Naruto: buenos dias sai espera donde esta sakura?

Sai: esta enferma y me dijo que cuidara que hicieras el trabajo

Naruto: ah entonces esta bien supongo..

Naruto empieza con el papeleo y 6 horas mas tarde termina

Sai: bueno eso fue todo lo de la lista

Naruto : que bien!

Naruto pensando: ese teme de algun modo siempre consigue que lo hagamos

Sai: estas muy pensativo ultimamente naruto

Naruto: ah! no es nada! bueno adios sai!

Sai sonrie: adios hokage!

Naruto va caminando hacia casa de sasuke

Naruto: me pregunto si voy a casa de sasuke lo volveremos a hacer?

Sai: hokage

Naruto: sai?

Sai: algo horrible paso! sasuke uchiha fue asesinado en su casa

Naruto: que no puede ser! gracias sai!

Sai: no hay por que hokage!

Naruto corre hacia la casa de sasuke y entra

Naruto: por que esta todo obscuro aqui?!?!?

???: hihihihi

Naruto: que fue eso? sera mejor que encienda la luz

*click*

Todos: Sospresa naruto! Feliz cumpleaños!

Naruto: eh? mi cumpleaños?

Sakura: pues claro! acaso no lo recordabas?

Naruto: no..

Hinata: N-naruto-kun v-ven n-no v-vas a c-comer p-pastel?

Naruto: oh hola hinata! si donde esta el pastel

Sai: aqui esta!

Naruto señala a sai: sai!

Sai: hola naruto!

Naruto: espera donde esta sasuke?

Sai: oh! el esta afuera

Naruto: gracias por decirme sai

Sai sonrie: de nada

Naruto sale a ver donde esta sasuke

Naruto: sasuke?

Sasuke: naruto..

Naruto: sasuke por que estas aqui afuera-

Sasuke le da a naruto un beso apasionado

Naruto: ah.. sasuke..

Sasuke levanta a un pequeño zorro blanco: feliz cumpleaños naruto

Naruto toma al zorro en sus brazos: aww sasuke como supiste que queria un zorro?

Sasuke: desde pequeños te han gustado los zorros asi que quise darte uno

Naruto le da un beso en la mejilla sasuke: gracias

Sasuke sonrie: de nada...

Sasuke pensando: al parecer si le gusto su regalito...

Sasuke con un zorrito negro en los brazos: valio la pena el esfuerzo no crees yang?

Zorrito negro:zzzz

Madara: vaya! vaya! que tenemos aqui...

Sasuke: que quieres madara?

Madara: el poder del zorro de las nueve colas

Sasuke: lo siento pero no te ayudare..

Madara: bien .. entonces lo hare a mi modo y matare a naruto

Sasuke: !!!

tun tun tun

End of 2nd chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Sasunaru 3rd chapter! sino te gusta el shonen-ai no lo leas! para los que les gusta disfrutenlo!

Sasuke: que es lo que quieres que haga?...n64isepicwin

Madara: hehehe

Sasuke: deja de reirte... y dime que es lo que quieres que haga...

Madara: ya que no quieres que mate a naruto... te pedire que mates a sakura haruno...

Sasuke: para que quieres que la mate....

madara: solo hazlo o naruto pagara las consecuencias,,,

sasuke: esta bien .. lo hare...

madara:perfecto ! pero si intentas algo te juro que matare a naruto

madara desaparece

sASUKE: .....

naruto sale de la habitacion

naruto: sasuke!! sasuke!

sasuke: ...huh?...

naruto:sasuke ven adentro! todos estan bailando! vamos ven!

sasuke: ... naruto...

naruto:si?

sasuke: donde esta sakura.... nesecito hablar con ella...

naruto: ah! sakura esta en nuestra habitacion viendo las fotos!

sasuke:... gracias...

naruto: sasuke? porque estas tan serio?

sasuke: no es por nada...

sasuke entra a la casa ignorando a naruto y camina hacia su habitacion

sakura: ah! sasuke-kun!

sasuke:.... bonitas fotos eh....

sakura; hehe! si me trae tan buenos recuerdos..

sasuke: cuando eramos gennins

sakura: no solo de eso tambien todos los buenos momentos que pasamos los 3 juntos

sasuke:.... sakura acercate...

sakura camina hacia donde esta sasuke

sakura: que pasa sasu-

sasuke atraviesa el corazon de sakura con su chidori

sakura escupe sangre

sasuke:...

sakura: sa...su...ke...kun.

sakura cae al suelo

sasuke:....lo siento sakura...

naruto entra a la habitacion

naruto: sasuke creo que estas actuando muy ra-

naruto ve a sakura tirada en el piso sangrando

naruto: que?!?1 cuando?!? quie-

sasuke:....

naruto:sasuke tu

sasuke:... si yo lo hice...

naruto:como pudiste matar a sakura! ella era nuestra amiga!

sasuke:... no tenia opcion..

naruto: de que estas hablando!?! sakura era mi consejera y mejor amiga y la tuya tambien!

sasuke:.... tu no entiendes nada.... tan solo eres un..

naruto: un que!

sasuke: ... dobe...

naruto:!!

sasuke sale por una ventana

naruto corre hacia donde esta sakura y la abraza

naruto llorando: sakura.. no te mueras...!

sakura sonrie: heh que lindo eres naruto.. te quiero.. tonto..

naruto llorando: sakura-chan..!

sakura muere

naruto grita: sakura!!!!

todos llegan a ver que pasa y ven a naruto abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de sakura.

hinata: uh! p-pero que h-ha pasado!

shikamaru: naruto acaso tu

naruto llorando: fue sasuke..

temari: que?

naruto grita: sasuke!!!

neji: hokage-sama calmese porfavor

naruto: todos quedense aqui el hokage tiene que atender un asunto con un anbu con mascara de serpiente..

todos en shock

naruto se pone su traje de hokage y sale a buscar a sasuke

mientras que en el escondite de madara

sasuke:... listo ya lo hice.. ahora dejaras a naruto en paz...

madara: hehe pobre iluso..kukuku

sasuke: huh?

madara: realmente creiste que dejaria a naruto asi como asi?

sasuke: si llegas a tocar un solo cabello de el te juro que te mato!

madara patea a sasuke y lo ata

sasuke: miserable!!

madara: bueno creo que naruto no tardara en llegar..

sasuke: uh!

madara: heh bueno tengo asuntos que atender con naruto..

madara desaparece

sasuke: como pude ser tan idiota ...

end of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Sasunaru 4th chapter! sino te gusta el shonen-ai no lo leas! para los que les gusta disfrutenlo!

Sasuke: rayos esto esta muy apretado oye te vas a quedar alli todo el dia o me vas a ayudar?

Karin: como supiste que te espiaba?

Sasuke: talvez por que siempre lo haces...

Karin: pero es porque eres tannn guapo!

Sasuke: si como sea desatame

Karin: te desato acambio de un beso

Sasuke: karin no hay tiempo de bromear desatame

Karin: y quien dice que estoy bromeando esto va enserio!

Sasuke: karin!

Karin se alejade sasuke: bien entonces intenta desatarte tu solo

Sasuke: argg esta bien... te dare el beso..

Karin se acerca ha sasuke: yahoo! ya sabia que me lo darias sasuke-chan!

Sasuke: no me digas chan

Karin: ah pero sasuke

Sasuke: solo pediste un beso y eso es lo que te dare haci que no me molestes karin

Karin: hehe bien

Sasuke: cierra tus ojos

Karin cierra los ojos: ya estoy lista sasuke!

sasuke invoca a una serpiente y la pone a besar a karin luego la retira

Karin: ay! sasuke tu beso fue tan rico!

Sasuke: si como sea desatame

Karin desata a sasuke

Sasuke se levanta y sale corriendo: bien no hay tiempo que perder!

Karin persiguiendo a sasuke: sasuke a donde vas

Sasuke: tengo que salvar a naruto

Karin: eh? por que?

Sasuke: te explico despues karin

*mientras que con naruto*

Naruto: donde estas!

Madara: buscabas a alguien naruto?

Naruto voltea: madara!

Madara toma a naruto por el cuello: quien mas!

Naruto: sueltame ! que no ves que estoy ocupado!

Madara: acaso tratas de encontrar a sasuke?

Naruto: eso no te incumbe!

Madara: yo creo que si ya que yo fui el que le dio la orden de matar a tu querida amiga

Naruto enojado patea a madara: tu bastardo!

Madara detiene la patada: a que crees que juegas naruto?

Naruto: sueltame!

Madara: dame tu jinchuuriki y lo hare

Naruto: eso ni soñarlo!

Madara: bien entonces yo lo sacare!

Naruto se libera de madara: tan solo intentalo!

Madara patea a naruto: si insistes

Naruto va a chocar con un arbol: heh! Es eso es todo lo que tienes!

Madara aparece detras de naruto: yo nunca dije eso

Naruto bloquea el ataque: tonto!

Madara: veo que ya no eres tan debil como antes

Naruto alterado: por que crees que soy el hokage ! viejo-baboso!

Madara: por suerte de principiante...

Naruto: no fue suerte! he trabajado duro por este puesto!

Madara mete un kunai en la espalda de naruto

Madara: parece que no has entrenado lo suficiente..

Naruto se quita el kunai de la espalda: callate!

Madara: ....sharingan..

Naruto cubre sus ojos: ha! se que tu sharingan puede crear ilusiones con tan solo ver a los ojos asi que eso no funcionara

Madara agarra a naruto: añade esto a la informacion... mi sharingan tambien funciona al tocar al contrincante.. ahora estas bajo mi genjutsu...

Naruto: pero que!

Madara lanza katanas a naruto: he..

Naruto se cubre: que !

*sasuke aparece enfrente de naruto*

Naruto: pero que esta pasando !

Sasuke voltea: dobe.. tu siempre metiendote en lios...

Naruto: s-sasuke?

Sasuke sonrie: tan solo mira tu expresion.. eres unperdedor

Naruto: noo! no me engañaras esto es solo un genjutsu!

Madara: hehe tu crees?

*sasuke cae al suelo*

Naruto: ah! sasuke!

Madara: realmente crees que esto es una ilusion?

Naruto: de que hablas

Madara: quien sabe talvez se real

Naruto: no te atreverias!

Madara sonrie: heh..

Naruto voltea a ver a sasuke: no es real verdad?

Sasuke toca la cara de naruto: heh.. me alegra que estes bien..

Naruto shockeado: s-sa-sasuke?

Sasuke deja caer su mano: usuratonkachi...

lagrimas caen de los ojos de naruto*

Naruto abraza a sasuke: sasuke! sasuke! teme no jueges con migo despierta!

Madara: es inutil.. naruto esta muerto..

Naruto: sasuke!

*mientras que en el mundo real naruto cae inconsiente al suelo*

Madara toma a naruto: che.. y yo que creia que seria mas dificil

Sasuke: a donde crees que vas con naruto

Madara: ha! pero que tenemos aqui! veo que escapaste!

Sasuke: que esperabas de un uchiha como yo..

Madara: tonto.. yo tambien soy un uchiha..

Sasuke: eso ya lo se.. ahora suelta a naruto

Madara: esta bien..

*madara tira a naruto al suelo*

Sasuke: naruto!

Madara: heh! que pasa ? deberias estar feliz! mira lo deje como me dijiste..

Sasuke: tu bastardo! no te perdonare!

Madara: si claro lo que digas..

Sasuke usa el chidori nagashi: Madara!

el chidori de sasuke atraviesa a madara como a un fantasma, madara activa el sharingan pero un clon de sasuke le cava un kunai en la pierna,madara ataca a sasuke con su katon pero sasuke hace lo mismo luego ambos convierten el katon en amaterasu .Ambos salen volando pero se atacan el uno con otro en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, madara saca u kunai y corta un poco del cabello de sasuke pero sasuke usa e chidori en de quue madara salio herido ataco a sasuke y lo derroto pero en ese instante madara oye un voy que dice '' heh que tonto eres por haber caido en un genjutsu asi..'' madara voltea a ver y todo empieza a volverse borroso madara cae a suelo casi sin nada de chakra y lo unico que logra ver es una imagen.. sasuke cargando a naruto alejandose a la distancia.

Madara: ugh.. buena esa niño..*madara se desmaya*

Sasuke: aff.. use mucho de mi chakra sera un milagro que llegue a casa.. pero

*sasuke voltea a ver a naruto y sonrie*

Sasuke: a final te pude salvar.. naruto..

Final del 4to cap


End file.
